


Here Come the Yankees

by bbandstand



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, wayne is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbandstand/pseuds/bbandstand
Summary: Wayne needs a break from the city. Johnny already has a plan.





	Here Come the Yankees

**Author's Note:**

> So, this happened. Maybe I'll make it a series??? Maybe not???
> 
> Shout out to Teresa (skinoffthecream on tumblr) for letting me bounce ideas off her all day. 
> 
> Title is the name of the NY Yankees fight song. 
> 
> Also!! Wayne is autistic in this fic!!

On every tour stop, Johnny checked to see if there was a baseball stadium nearby. If there was he would tell Julia, just in case he forgot and then he would plan out when they had the time to go. More often than not there wasn’t one but Johnny loved when there was because that meant he could take Wayne. Well, rather they would take public transportation or have Jimmy drive them since neither Wayne nor Johnny was comfortable driving.

It had started in New York, they had stopped there on tour and Julia had declared a break from morning rehearsal to go walk around the city. They’d been at it for about an hour when Johnny noticed that Wayne was getting overwhelmed. Most likely by all the sounds and people.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Johnny asked as they stopped at a street corner.

“Please,” Wayne asked tightening his grip on Johnny's wrist for a second.

“Can I grab your hand?”

"Please don’t.”

“Got it,” he said to Wayne then turning to Julia and telling her that he and Wayne were going to go. After her confirmation, Johnny spoke to Wayne, “I know a place, let’s go.”

Johnny walked to the nearest subway stop and pulled Wayne towards the steps. “I know you hate the subway but this place is too far to walk and I can’t get in a taxi.”

Wayne didn’t say anything in reply just pulled himself in a little closer to Johnny as they got to the bottom of the subway stairs and pulled the side of his thumb into his mouth to bite on it.

“You okay?” Johnny asked.

Wayne pulled his thumb out of his mouth, “Yea just stay with me.”

“Always,” Johnny replied as Wayne started to shake his hands out. Wayne got more tense than normal as they got onto the subway car and even more so when he was standing in front of the seat Johnny was sitting in; surrounded by people. He grabbed Johnny’s hand needing the comfort of his boyfriend. He started bouncing on his toes trying to calm himself.

Johnny squeezed Wayne’s hand a few stops later, “This is us, baby.” At this Wayne moved to let Johnny up and then, still holding Johnny's hand, moved towards the door.

Wayne finally let go of Johnny’s hand as they stepped out onto the street again.

“I think it’s this way. Come on, you’ll love it!” Johnny exclaimed going off down the street.

"Where are we going?”

“You’ll know when you see it. I forgot the exact name of it anyways.

“For something you can’t remember the name of you’re terribly excited.”

“Because I know you’re going to love it, Wayne. Come on!”

They walked for another minute before - “On your left,” Johnny said pointing to a shop with a sign reading _Ballpark Sports Shop_. Wayne was silent for another minute before starting to flap his left hand.

“Ballpark as in the Yankees? Is- Are we?”

 “That’s the name! But yes, we are. I thought it’d make you feel better, happier. You love baseball.”

“I love you,” Wayne said grabbing a hold of Johnny’s wrist and spinning him around to kiss him.

“Uh, Wayne,” Johnny said after he pulled away from the kiss while pointing at something behind Wayne. “Is that the stadium?”

Wayne turned around and laughed,  "Should be.” He kissed Johnny again before moving to walk towards the stadium.

* * *

“You know it can’t compete with Miller but it’s still a heck of a beautiful stadium, you know?” Wayne told Johnny while flapping his hands and staring up at the entrance to the fourth gate.

“Yea you’re right. It doesn’t hold a candle to the nerd standing in front of it though,” Johnny said with a smile.

“Don’t be such a sap,” Wayne said returning the smile.

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Want to go eat something? I’m starving.”

“You’re always starving.” Wayne laughed grabbing hold of Johnny’s wrist.   “So, let’s go find somewhere and hold off getting back on the subway for now." 

"Sounds perfect." 

**Author's Note:**

> yell about wayne/johnny or anything else w me: 
> 
> bbandstand on tumblr  
> honeydukesss on twitter


End file.
